Namida
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: Entonces Kaede miró en los ojos Inuyasha, algo que jamás pensó que vería. Ella le sonrió y le dijo―: Todo está bien… hermano. [Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!] (Otoño/Perdón)


_[Drabble]_

 **Namida**

―Kaede & Inuyasha―

 **S** ummary: Entonces Kaede miró en los ojos Inuyasha, algo que jamás pensó que vería. Ella le sonrió y le dijo―: Todo está bien… hermano. [Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!] (Otoño/Perdón)

 **A** dvertencias: Lamentablemente, ninguna XD

 **D** isclaimer:

InuYasha © Takahashi Rumiko

 _Namida_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Y 10, creo que aquí termina mi racha de "drabbles-mágica-girl" XDDD y con esto me despido del reto de los drabbles, muchas gracias por dejarme participar. Espero poder continuar siendo parte de estas hermosas actividades.

Y de nuevo, les invito a pasearse por el foro "¡Siéntate!". Donde les prometo, jamás se aburrirán.

 _Namida_ en español significa: _Lágrimas_.

 **P** alabras: 404.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

―¿Qué ocurre ahora, Inuyasha? ¿Has hecho enojar a Kagome de nuevo? Porque si es así, no te ocultaré aquí.

Kaede caminaba bajo las hojas secas de los árboles con su típico traje de sacerdotisa, Inuyasha bajó de un salto del tronco calvo, y la enfrentó con una mirada nada normal en él.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―preguntó Kaede extrañada por la actitud del hanyō. Pero este simplemente le dio la espalda, más no se fue.

―Fue aquí… ―le susurró. Kaede alzó una ceja.

―¿Qué?

―Fue aquí, donde yo vi a Kikyō jugar con aquellos niños ―declaró―, fue aquí donde comencé a verla como… una mujer. Y no como una sacerdotisa.

Kaede no supo qué decir, hablaba de su hermana, y Kaede pensó que el asunto ya había quedado aclarado.

Pero si era importante para Inuyasha…

―Siempre supe que acabaría haciéndole daño… a pesar de que pensaba que podía protegerla ―continuó tomando una hoja del suelo, viéndola desmoronarse entre sus dedos―. Nunca me perdonaré el haber pensado que ella me había traicionado. De no haberlo hecho, tal vez Naraku no hubiese conseguido destruirnos a ambos.

―Aún así, no hubieses sido contrincante para él. Te hubiese matado.

―Lo sé, pero dejé que Kikyō muriese con el pensamiento que Naraku deseó: qué había sido yo el que la había traicionado a ella.

―Eso es leche ya derramada. Mi hermana ahora está en paz contigo…

―¿Y tú? ―Inuyasha se giró.

Entonces Kaede miró en los ojos Inuyasha, algo que jamás pensó que vería.

Ella le sonrió, e Inuyasha por su parte ya no veía a una anciana encorvada, sino a una chica alta con el traje rojo y blanco, de largo cabello castaño y ojos claros, muy distinta a Kikyō en aspecto personal, pero con una mirada que definitivamente decía algo mucho más de lo que los oídos del hanyō pudieron percibir. Ella le dijo:

―Todo está bien… hermano.

Y frente a los ojos de Inuyasha, Kaede desapareció con una leve corriente de hojas amarillas. De un tono tan hermoso como lo eran los ojos de la chica que había perdido mucho, y ganado tan poco.

Inuyasha se quitó la lágrima de su mejilla derecha y se retiró del sitio, ese que fue testigo de cómo un corazón herido, podía curarse sin importar nada. Y dio gracias a las hermanas, porque sin ellas, seguramente ya estaría muerto. Maldito y muerto.

―Gracias ―susurró ante una nueva leve corriente de aire.

― **Fin―**

* * *

 _Wow, ¡ya estoy shorando! *.*¿saben? Me gustaría agregar, que inicié esta sesión de reto tras reto, tomando como inicio a nuestra querida Kikyō y sus pensamientos en el momento de su muerte (está dentro de mi perfil, se llama:_ Toiki _), y ahora lo acabo con este escrito que sinceramente, no planeé, pero me gustó hacer. ¿Y qué mejor broche para cerrar mi participación, que éste?_

 _Agradezco a quienes me han estado leyendo, y quiero decirles que espero escribir mucho de este fandom que al parecer ya había dejado en el olvido por mucho tiempo. Y para quienes no lo sepan, estaba participando desde hace algunos días en los retos del foro "¡Siéntate!", si quieren llegar al foro y nos saben cómo hacerlo, por favor, entren a mi perfil y entren en el link que está ahí._

 _Y si les gustó el fic por favor regálenme un hermoso review. Lo apreciaría mucho._

 **JA NE! ;)**


End file.
